Anata no Okage de (A Haikyuu! Inspired Fanfic)
by Star-S2002
Summary: Takahashi Mitsuko and her friends/teammates struggle each day as they train to become a strong team from a newly formed school, Azumanotora High. With only 8 members in the team, can they be able to accomplish their dream? And along the way, will love bloom?
1. Introduction of Characters

Yoshikami Hoshi

Hoshi means star

Yoshikami means good god

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'2 or 158.5 cm

Physical traits: White hair that curves towards her face at the ends and stops on her shoulders which she usually ties into a low ponytail and has side ways bangs, blood red eyes with black cat like pupils, off white skin color, v-shaped face, and upturned nose

Characteristics:

Positive - extremely badminded and perverted but knows where to draw the line, weird, very studious, confident, friendly

Negative - verbal fights, anger issues, easily provoked, says things that should have been left unsaid, bipolar, glutton, selfish, self-conscious, lacks motivation

Birthday: June 17

Position: Middle blocker / Captain

Jersey number: 1

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Ushijima Wakatoshi

-0-0-0-

Suzuki Tamako

Tamako means jewel child

Suzuki means bell tree

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'6 or 170.69 cm

Physical traits:

Light blue hair that reaches down to her lower back, deep brown eyes, pointy nose, light olive skin, oval shaped face

Characteristics:

Positive - Gets along well with others, likes cute things and obsess with cute guys, friendly, loves volleyball

Negative - likes to talk all the bad events, things, people at the wrong time, gets jealous sometimes with other players that have more guts or talents than her, proud

Birthday: October 17

Position: Wing spiker

Jersey number: 2

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Manager - Fukumiya Naoko

-0-0-0-

Kyotani Rei

Rei means trust

Kyotani means versality, agility, and unconventional methods

Age: 17

Year: 1st

Height: 5' 83 or 177.8 cm

Physical traits: light blonde boy cut hair, dark yellow eyes, pointy nose, heart shaped face, light brown skin

Characteristics:

Positive - tsundere, smart, sweet tooth, loves volleyball

Negative - rebellious, easily provoked, starts physical fights, proud, anger issues, immature

Birthday: December 7

Position: Wing spiker

Jersey number: 3

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: ???

-0-0-0-

Takahashi Mitsuko - Heroine

Mitsuko means child of the light Takahashi means tall, high

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height - 5'83 or 177.8 cm

Physical traits: Blue to violet shoulder length hair, pure white eyes, pale white skin, oval shaped face, american style nose

Characteristics:

Positive - friendly, charismatic, sometimes weird, kind, funny, and loves volleyball

Negative - shy, when something serious happens she doesn't take it seriously, hides her feelings, vain

Birthday: May 7

Position: Setter

Jersey number: 4

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Kageyama Tobio

-0-0-0-

Kobayashi Shizu

Shizu means calm

Kobayashi means small

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'6 or 170.7 cm

Physical traits: Green to blue shoulder length hair, dark green eyes, oval shaped face, upturned nose

Characteristics:

Positive - Weirdo, funny, cool, cute, gives great advice, smart, puts her friends before her, and loves volleyball

Negative - takes things too seriously, reacts in a bad way, pushes herself too much for her friends

Birthday: June 16

Position: Wing spiker / vice captain

Jersey number: 5

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Daichi Sawamura or Azumane Asahi

-0-0-0-

Shirayuki Richiyo

Richiyo means butterfly

Shirayuki means white

Age: 17

Year: 2nd

Height: 5'8 or 176.78 cm

Physical traits: Silver mid-back length, straight hair with bangs hiding the eyebrows, red violet eyes, white skin color, triangular shaped face, black rectangle-framed glasses, pointy nose

Characteristics:

Positive - Generous, always available for others, thoughtful, and loves volleyball

Negative - timid, lets out all of her frustration at her friends when angered, clean freak

Birthday: December 11

Position: Wing spiker

Jersey number: 6

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Tsukkishima Kei

-0-0-0-

Izumimoto Koma

Koma means term of endearment Izumimoto means spring, origin

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'6 or 170.7 cm

Physical traits: Wavy-straight short, black hair, black-brown eyes, olive/tan skin color, oval-shaped face, american-style nose

Characteristics:

Positive - Athletic, bookworm, optimistic, a ditsy-positive girl who just wants to play volleyball because ball is life.

Negative - She tends to keep her feelings bottled up and masks her pain with a cheery smile

Birthday: January 11

Position: Libero

Jersey number: 7

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Yamaguchi Tadashi

-0-0-0-

Himura Ai

Ai means love

Himura means scarlet or dark red

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'92 or 180.6 cm

Physical traits: Red hair that reaches her upper back, dark blue eyes, skin color mocha, oval shaped face, upturned nose

Characteristics:

Positive - the same bad mind as Hoshi, cheerful and positive, can be smart at times, enjoys writing during her free time, loves eating and loves volleyball

Negative - when angered her beast mode will show so take caution when approaching her, always gets payback or revenge, hides her real emotions

Birthday: November 21

Position: Middle blocker

Jersey number: 8

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Oikawa Tooru

-0-0-0-

Fukumiya Naoko

Naoko means honest

Fukumiya means lucky palace

Age: 16

Year: 1st

Height: 5'69 or 173.43 cm

Physical traits: short, messy auburn hair, dark brown eyes, light brown skin, square shaped face, pointy nose

Characteristics:

Positive - Kind, honest, thoughtful, cute, hard working, helpful, wants to support the girl's volleyball team

Negative - overreacts, self-conscious, weak looking, gets hurt easily by words or actions, pessimistic

Birthday: August 13

Position: Manager

School: Azumanotora High

Love Interest: Suzuki Tamako

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If interested to join the story, please follow the form used above for the leading characters. Thank you for reading this story.

Please also read my other stories if you can and show your support by commenting!

Thank you again.

Buh-bye.

~Star


	2. Prologue

_Sometimes I_ _wonder if it was sheer luck or destiny that brought us here._

"Shiratorizowa! Shiratorizowa!" The deafening cheers barely registered in my mind as I stood there, my back towards the net and the blockers who oozed out intimidation, dread, and fear. But I hardly felt that. Sweat trickled down my brow as the ear-splitting whistle pierced through the cheers signalling the other court to serve.

*Fwheeeoooooo* ( ** _author: I tried my best to think of a word that described a whistle sound_** )

It didn't even last a second as the sound of the ball being spiked echoed throughout the 18 meter long and 9 meter wide court after the whistle was blown. The cheers got louder at this point, but I could care less about that. Maybe before I'd be afraid when this happens...when the ace of the other team spikes over to our side of the court. My legs would instantly turn to jelly and my mind would go haywire.

 _But..._

One of my teammates cleanly receives the powerful spike and the ball heads towards me in a wide arc.

"Ai, that was a bit long!" Captain's voice was loud and irritated as she glared at the receiver who had the audacity to glare back. A smile twitched my mouth and I fought the urge to just start laughing.

 _Even in this tense situation... How can we be so eerily calm?_

"Sorry! Cover it, Mitsuko!" Her words fell through deaf ears, but my arms stretched up ready to set the ball; my eyes focused on the ball heading towards my awaiting fingers. It was a bit close to the net, but I could manage. The blocker's piercing glare brought goosebumps to my skin, but my mind remained clear.

 _Even though this was our first time playing in a 5 round match..._

*bam!*

My teammate slammed the ball above the blockers after I set it towards her with quick, accurate precision. The sound made a thunderous sound as it connected on the ground just between the libero and the captain which silenced the deafening cheers.

 _Really..._

Their frustrated faces looked up at my teammate and I, but we were unfazed. The referee blows the whistle and directed his hand to our side of the court. It was our point. Gasps of breath escaped my mouth, yet my heart was beating normally in my chest.

"AND THAT WAS ANOTHER QUICK ATTACK BY THE SPIKER, YOSHIKAMI HOSHI, AND THE PROMISING SETTER, TAKAHASHI MITSUKO! WILL AZUMANOTORA HIGH WIN ANOTHER SET OR CAN THE DEFENDING CHAMPIONS PUSH THROUGH?!"

 _When had this begun?_


	3. The Beginning Part 1

Takahashi Mitsuko's POV

*A few months prior to the game*

Moving all the way to the east side of Japan wasn't part of my calculations. I was supposed to go to Inarizaki High and graduate highschool there, but my dad got promoted and we had to move far east. The only highschool close to us was Azumanotora High, a newly opened school. I wanted to go to Shiratorizowa or Aoba Josai, but they were too far and mom wanted me home safe and early.

My fist clenched the mechanical pencil tightly and I could hear the definite crack.

To top it off, this school did not have a volleyball club. Heck, there were barely any athletic clubs at all. There were only clubs that used your intelligence or talent in craft.

 _There was no female volleyball club._

*BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG*

The familiar ringing caused all of us to stand up simultaneously and leave through the crowded door. Instead of pushing through like before when I was new, I just went with the flow; letting them push my body along with the crowd. Once I was free from the loud, bustling students, I looked down at the paper in my hand. The words were almost undecipherable from being crumpled up too much, but I was able to read it.

Club Form

A wry smile appeared on my lips as I clenched the paper into a ball once again.

It was a sad reality for me. But I had to move on.

Turning left to go down the same hallway that began to dull in color, I accidentally bumped into someone. That person fell on the ground with a loud thud, but, besides me, no one paid any heed to it.

My eyes widened in shock as I hurried to pull her up from dusty floor. "I-I'm sorry.. I should've looked where I was..." The words got stuck in my throat when her piercing red eyes met mine. She was maybe 19 centimeters shorter than me, but she held off a presence of someone bigger.

After a few seconds of chilling silence, she let out a sigh which made me flinch. "Its fine. I get that a lot... I mean, I'm so short that no one can see me." A shudder went through me as she laughed humorlessly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized once more. She just shrugs and was about to walk past me when I noticed the keychain on her sling bag. It was the one I wanted to buy during middle school... a mini mikasa volleyball.

"You like volleyball?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but her irritated glare said otherwise. Her movements paused and she turned to look at me with those same piercing eyes. Yes, it was normal for me to see people with red eyes, but it was her pupils that set my alarm bells off. Her pupils were black and cat like, and adding to her white hair...it made her look like a Yuki onna.

"...yea, I do like volleyball. Too bad there isn't a club here." Although her voice was calm, her eyes blazed furiously. But I barely caught on to that.

There was someone else besides me who wanted to play volleyball.

With excitement coursing through my veins, I picked up her hands into mine and said, "Why don't we make our own club?!" This action caught her off guard and confusion took the place of anger. "I-I mean... Even though its just the two of us now, if we find 4 or 5 girls who want to join the club, we could actually have an official volleyball club!" Understanding passed in her eyes and she seemed as excited as I am.

"You're right! I know-"

*BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*

The tardy bell rang cutting her off and both of us gasped.

"Lets meet up in the cafeteria?" She asked and to that I nodded. Then we ran our separate ways.

 _I can't believe my luck! I can finally play volleyball!_ I thought as my right hand clenched the strap of my bag. My eyes twinkled in joy and my mouth was in an excited grin. _I can finally play volleyball!_ That sentence stayed in my head even as I burst through the classroom, startling sensei and my classmates inside. That same sentence printed itself over and over throughout the class period until lunch finally came.

Once the bell rang, I zipped out of the classroom and ran down the hallway into the direction of the cafeteria surprising my classmates. Maybe because I was always sitting quietly like a good girl. Yea, maybe.

Sometimes I did wonder why I didn't have any friends. All of my classmates were good people, but we just didn't have that vibe that would stick us together. No one could understand me for who I am.

Diminishing those negative thoughts, I pushed through the double doors. The smell of cafeteria food mixed with the sound of cheerful chattering wafted in the air. My eyes searched for the girl I met earlier. That's right, I didn't even know her name...

"Ah-! It's you!" My head snapped behind me and my teeth showed. She was waving at me from her table and there was two other girls sitting along with her. One had the same piercing glare like the girl, except her eyes were green and the other was smiling cheerfully at me, her blackish brown eyes twinkled once she saw me.

Ah, I know her. She's from my Geometry class...Izumimoto Koma, was it? From what I've seen, she's the positive kind of person who draws others towards her.

"Takahashi-san, it's a pleasure to see you here!" Izumimoto said politely once I was near.

I smiled back. "Ah, you as well, Izumimoto-san..." Goosebumps tickled my skin as the green-eyed girl was still glaring at me.

"Ai, stop that. You're going to shoo her away!" The red-eyed girl punched 'Ai' on the shoulder. Ai scrunched up her nose, but looked away from me.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself earlier! My name is Yoshikami Hoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you!" After saying this, she nudges Ai. She purses her lips, nonetheless spoke.

"My name is Himura Ai... Nice to meet you." Her cold tone indicated that she did not like me.

My heart felt heavy, but my smile stayed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Takahashi Mitsuko... You don't mind if I sit here, right?" They all shook their head and I sat down on the empty seat beside Izumimoto-san.

"Anyways..." Yoshikami began with an excited grin. "...Takahashi-san and I are planning on forming a volleyball club!" This made the other perk up at the words 'volleyball club'. "Do you guys want in?"

"Hell yeah/You bet!" Were the synchronized answers from both girls. A grin spread on my face.

"Now, we only need 2 or 3 more people so we can officially be a volleyball club!" I said excitedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Takahashi-san, but we also need a coach, net, and volleyballs." Each word from Yoshikami were like blocks dropping on my head. "Then there is the gym where we'll hold our practices. We need the agreement of the principal or vice-principal. And also there are the jerseys..." Yoshikami went on and on and on which made more blocks fall on me.

Himura rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Really, Hoshi... You always say stuff that brings people down." Yoshikami seemed confused and she tilted her head.

"Its the truth though."

Izumimoto giggled. "Always a truth teller, Shi-chan." It was then that I noticed how close these three were.

"Uhm...if you don't mind me asking..." They all turned to look at me at the sound of my voice. "...have you been together since middle school? You are really close with each other." At this, Yoshikami and Izumimoto looked at each other then laughed which made me blush. Did I say something funny?

Himura didn't laugh like the other two, but had amusement dancing in her green eyes. She also was the one who answered my question.

"Nope, we just met each other from the beginning of the school year." This shocked me.

"Eh? Really?" Izumimoto nodded.

"Yep! I met these two when they were discussing which food tasted better." I sweat dropped as Yoshikami nodded seriously.

"Ai and I are seatmates in homeroom. At first, I thought she was one of those annoying girls who only text on their phone, but once I got to know her, she's a pretty chill person to hang out with."

Himura rolled her eyes again and leaned on the table. "Ha, this idiot might look scary when you first see her..."

"Hey!"

"...but when you get to know her, she's just a weirdo and an annoying bug who wants everyone's attention." Yoshikami didn't look insulted, instead she nodded agreeing with Himura.

"That's right." Himura sighed as she face palmed.

"See, a weirdo..." Izumimoto and I laughed alongside each other.

 _This was really getting good._

Yoshikami noticed I had no food and shared a small portion of her already big pile of food. Ai looked shocked.

"Wow, the selfish glutton has finally shared her food..." She spoke in disbelief as she placed a hand over her heart.

Yoshikami glares at her. "Hey! I am a very generous person!"

Izumimoto coughs. "Selfish, gluttonous shortie..." I laughed as Yoshikami jumps over the table to pounce at Izumimoto, but the latter was able to dodge. Himura and I laughed at Yoshikami who fell down to the floor.

 _Somehow, my dream might become a reality._

Yoshikami starts ranting about how convenient it is to be short...while lying face down on the floor.

 _With these guys, I feel like_ _it_ _can come true._


	4. The Beginning Part 2

Takahashi Mitsuko's POV

"...so that's about it, sensei." Yoshikami finally finished explaining to Vice Principal Ao about creating a volleyball club. Sweat coated my hands at his conflicted stare, but Yoshikami had this look on her face that she wouldn't budge unless he said 'yes'.

He sighed. "Yoshikami-kun, I know that you scored the highest in the entrance exam..." My eyes widened. She-what?! The entrance exams were like going through hell! I barely got into the top 20! "...but you do know that having only four people-"

"Don't worry about that, sensei. Koma-chan knows a senpai who'd love to join as well as Ai." His eyes widened and he coughed.

"W-Well.. I guess you can use the empty gym beside the open field..." I smiled giddily. "...but what about the expenses for your equipment? And there's also the needed teacher who has to watch over you." His words disheartened me. It sounded like Ao-sensei was trying to make sure we couldn't form the club, but I'm sure that he was just looking out for us. He was also right about what he said. What were we going to do?

Yoshikami laughed waving her right hand in the air. "Oh, sensei. Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" I snorted as sensei touched his balding head consciously. "The girls and I already figured it out so you just sign these papers..." She snatched the approval club registration form from my hands and slipped it onto sensei's table. Weird, I wonder how those dents get there. "...and we'll be on our way." Ao-sensei frowned, but signed the papers anyway.

"I'll keep you on your word, Yoshikami-kun." Said girl laughed again as she picked up the papers then turned to leave.

"Of course, sensei. Thanks a bunch!" I bowed at Ao-sensei then followed after Yoshikami.

Once we were a good distance from the office, Yoshikami's confidence broke and she looked at me wearily. "What should we do, Takahashi?"

My jaw dropped. "Eh?!" She shrugged. Several tick marks popped out of my head ad I began yelling, "Th-Then what was that about in Ao-sensei's office?!"

"Duh, from what I've gathered, Ao-sensei's the type who doesn't like to form athletic clubs like volleyball because it might bring down our grades from our intense training and give us lack of sleep." My eye twitched. "If someone other than me had went there, he'd downright say no."

My arms started flailing around. "That doesn't excuse you to lie to the Vice Principal!"

She sighed. "Do you know Himura Ai, right?" My brows raised confused at her question.

"Of course, I do. Himura's our..."

"She threw a tantrum in his office when she was blamed for something she didn't do." Oh, so that's why his table had many dents on it. What was she blamed for? Was what I wanted to ask, but Yoshikami was still talking... "And so, he made sure that she wouldn't get into any clubs. If he found out that she is one of our teammates, he wouldn't have agreed to it."

My brows furrow together in confusion. "But..you said her name earlier..." Yoshikami smirked.

"He didn't know her first name and I took advantage of that! Hahahahahaha!" I sweat dropped as she started laughing diabolically. If I didn't know her any better, I would've found the situation scary.

And she looked like a weirdo laughing aloud in an empty hallway.

I started giggling, but then I was reminded once more about our situation.

"Yoshikami, you idiot! We still need to find money for the equipment and a teacher or our going to Ao-sensei would be pointless!" I grabbed her by the collar and started dragging her down the hallway.

"H-Hey! D-Don't drag me around like a child!"

"Unless you start thinking of a plan for our situation, I am not!"

"Can't you ask your parents or something?!" I looked at her as if she was crazy. Me? Ask my parents?! That was insanity itself!

"I-I can't do..." Ah, my hand must've gripped her collar too tightly cause she was starting to turn blue. "Oops, sorry." When I let her go, Yoshikami gasped for air then glared at me. Her eyes doesn't seem as threatening as before anymore.

"Wh-Why..." She coughed then cleared her throat. "Why can't you ask your parents?" I shot her a look that said 'are you serious right now?'. She glared at me. "Your parents are the ones who sell those freakishly expensive condos up in the mountains, right?" I pursed my lips, nonetheless nodded.

"Well...yea... But I can't just ask them money!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Takahashi, why are you making this so difficult...?" She groaned then sighed. "You just need to ask them if they can sponsor our club once a month while we look for a permanent sponsor." My mouth formed an 'o' as she face palmed.

"Really, Takahashi...really..." Her red eyes shone with disbelief. "For the person who suggested making the volleyball club, you are an idiot."

"Hey!" I pouted as she walked in front of me. The carefree attitude from a few minutes had all disappeared; her eyes became focused once more. Probably thinking about the club.

 _I wonder how we ended up like this._ A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I stared at Yoshikami's back. _We_ _just met an hour ago, yet we are already close friends. As if we were destined to meet_. I chuckled to myself quietly so no one but me could hear. _Really... Despite our differences, something attracted us together._ The mikasa volleyball keychain came to my mind. _One small thing caused this to happen. When I felt like the whole world crumbled before me, I though that playing volleyball wasn't what fate planned for me. I thought I would live a life where the ball wasn't in my reach._

 _Jeez,_ _Mitsuko_ _... Why are you even pursuing such a dream?_

His face came appeared in my thoughts and the heat rushed up to my face. A smile tingled my lips, but refrained myself from doing so.

 _It was just a simple video..._

 _*swoosh!*_

"Takahashi, we got four members that Ai and Koma were able to persuade." Yoshikami's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My dazed eyes were back into focus watching Yoshikami who was looking down at her phone. "I just texted them that we'll meet up at our new gym to talk about the equipment and etc. after class." I nodded, hoping that the blush already faded away.

"That's good to hear... I should probably go now. My next class is about to start." Fortunately, my voice sounded casual. I hoped she didn't notice the blush though. It would be too embarrassing to explain.

She shrugged, her eyes still glued to her phone. Why did it look like she was glaring at it? "Ah, ok... I'll see you later then." Maybe it was just my imagination... I walked past her still, small form then turned a corner. But before my thoughts could wander elsewhere, the sound of a loud crack resounded down the hall where I was just in. Where Yoshikami was currently standing still.

My feet stopped moving, worried as to what that was about. _Did she drop her phone?_ I tried to reason to myself. It helped little, but still reassured me. My feet began to move again, more fast-paced than before.

Questions burned in my mind, but with the time drawing near to my class period, I knew I could only ask her later.

Yoshikami Hoshi's POV

Rage bubbled in my stomach as I glared down at the broken device in my hand. When it started to vibrate, I was reminded once more about our...no, my situation. For a few seconds, I stared at it, hoping that it just stop.

*click*

Subconsciously, my finger pressed a button...the answer button. Placing the phone against my ear, my mouth opened to speak, "What?" I wanted to say it casually, but the venom and annoyance was there.

 _How dare (that person)..._

That person took a few seconds before replying, "...are you done with your childishness?" My teeth clenched together as the anger boiled up to my throat.

"I told you already, (that person)! This is my decision and you'll not change my mind!" My yelling did not stop that person from talking though.

"Hoshi, you are wasting your talent staying there. There isn't even a volleyball club there. I've done my research." I flinched at their words, but did not back down.

"...unfortunately for you, there is. I-...no, we are making one." I knew that person was surprised and that made me grin. "(That person), I'll prove you wrong. We will win in the preliminaries and go to the nationals. And I'll have the last laugh."

A minute passed before that person spoke again. "...do as you wish, but know this, I'll keep persuading you to stop this foolish act of yours. Bye, Hoshi." With a click, the call ended. A tick mark appeared on my head and I growled. _Somehow I didn't feel as satisfied as I thought... Whatever, its time for class. I can't bring down my grades just because (that person) keeps pestering me._ With a dejected sigh, I left the hallway.

Takahashi Mitsuko's POV

It was as if time was on my side. The classes all passed in a breeze and now...I was currently standing before the gym where the club was going to be held. It was almost 3 stories high and most likely 150-200 yards wide. Wow, I'm thinking mathematically...probably from the Algebra class.

Himura's head popped out of double doors startling me. A grin made its way on her face when she saw me. "Ah, Takahashi-san, come on in." Feeling the nervous beat of my heart, I walked through the double doors.

And my eyes widened.

"EHHHHH!?" No way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way! How did I not notice this?!

There standing in the center of the volleyball court was a famous volleyball player in Junior High known as the Guardian Angel of the Court. She was known to have receive hard to get balls to keep the rally going which boosted her team's energy. Thats how she got her nickname. Why had I not notice this before?! Even her name stated the obvious!

Izumimoto Koma was given a trophy for being the best libero when she was just a second year in Junior High.

I can't believe she goes to this school!

How I found out was because Izumimoto was wearing the gym clothes and the image of the Guardian Angel came to mind.

She must have noticed my presence because she turned to look at me. "Takahashi-chan, we were just waiting for you! The other girl that wanted to join just texted me that she was unable to come, but no worries! Lets get this thing over with!" Eh? What thing over with?

An all too familiar sigh sounded behind me. "Takahashi, we have to give our introductions. Name, position, and school. Thats how it always works." I laughed nervously. Really...I didn't know.

Izumimoto claps her hands. "I'll start first then! My name is Izumimoto Koma, I'm a libero and I came from Chienkan! Its a pleasure to be here!"

Himura quickly spoke. "I am Himura Ai, a middle blocker from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High." Loud gasps sounded from the other girls, including Izumimoto, but Yoshikami didn't look all too surprised.

The latter spoke next. "I'm Yoshikami Hoshi, a middle blocker-..."

"Eh?! A shortie like you is a middle blocker?!" I gulped as Yoshikami's eyes darkened in color. Himura also got angry at this and glared down at the girl who said such things.

"You shouldn't judge a person just by their height, Tamako." Said girl smirked haughtily.

"Of course, I can. We've beaten shorties who thought they can be spikers with a shut out, remember, Ai?" _They know each other?_ Himura snarled but the girl wasn't affected by it. Instead she began introducing herself, "I am Suzuki Tamako, a wing spiker from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High just like Ai-chan here~!" Suzuki looked down on Yoshikami who glared back but said nothing else. Thick tension filled the room from their stares alone.

"Uhm...a-ano..." A timid looking girl rose her hand. "I-I'm Shirayuki Richiyo, a wing spiker from Chienkan." Their glares directed to the timid girl who shrieked. "N-Nice t-to meet you!"

"You shouldn't glare at a senpai like that!" A familiar, green-eyed girl said as she stood defensively in front of the senpai. From her words, the two quickly looked away. The girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Kobayashi Shizu, I'm also a wing spiker but from Horikoshi Junior High." My eyes widened. I remember her now! She was one of the popular girls and almost brought the team to the nationals.

I noticed no one else spoke up and opened my mouth to speak. "Hello, my name is Takahashi Mitsuko... This is my first time playing volleyball so please take care of me."

This statement alone made everyone either stare, gape, or glare at me.

"WHAT?!"

Oh no, should I have not said that?

This was how my volleyball life began.


	5. Oops

Himura Ai's POV

It had been several weeks since that particular incident. My eyes averted from the ball to Takahashi Mitsuko who practicing receives with Tamako. Thanks to her wealthy parents, we were able to buy the volleyball equipment and have managed to save money bit by bit.

"Oi, Ai, get back on your serves. You're still crappy at it." A vein popped out of my forehead as Hoshi scolded me. I grunted in response and threw the ball in the air. She didn't actually mean that I was bad at it; I was practicing on actually hitting my target and well...

I sighed when it once again misses the bottle.

...it isn't going so well.

"Suzuki, are you still having trouble with receiving...?" Hoshi sighed, disappointment coating her words. I snorted and a piercing glare was directed at me.

"Shut it, Yoshikami! I'm doing perfectly fine!" Tamako was still stubborn as always on accepting her weaknesses. Even though she's pretty good up in the air, she's useless on the ground with her receives.

Hoshi scoffs. "Mitsuko is doing better than you are and she just started."

"Oh, shut up, Cap! And when did you get so familiar with each other?!" Oh right, after the introduction weeks ago, we decided then and there who'd become Captain and Vice Captain. We voted by pointing at who was better suited for the position. Hoshi was appointed Captain with three votes from Mitsuko, Kobayashi, and Shirayuki-senpai. Kobayashi was chosen as Vice Captain with four votes from Mitsuko, Kobayashi, Koma, and me. I still can't believe Hoshi tried to vote me for Vice Captain...and for such an idiotic reason too...

"Ehh?! Wouldn't it be funny though when the tallest and the shortest in the club are captain and vice captain?!" Hoshi received fatal injuries from yours truly.

I shook my head. Damn, I'm getting lost here; I have to focus and concentrate. I picked up another ball again and inhaled. Both hands held the ball firmly and I threw it in the air. With a quick dash and a jump, I spiked it aiming for the bottle on the far right.

*bam!*

I cursed when the ball again misses the destination, barely hitting it. How many times have I practiced this? How many times did I fail?! Just how many...?!

"Ai, are you okay?" I snapped out of my daze and my eyes, panicked, flickered to Mitsuko who called out to me. "You don't look so well..." I shook my head again.

"N-No, I'm fine. I just..." "Everyone, let's take a breather." Hoshi announced and I could hear evident sighs of relief from Shirayuki-senpai and Tamako. "Ai, come outside, I need to talk to you." My fists clenched to my side as I stomped my way towards Hoshi. I glared at Mitsuko before walking outside.

The breeze of fresh air hit me when I walked out and I sighed in relief at the cold, relaxing feeling. Hoshi wasn't one to make me enjoy the moment.

"What is wrong with you?" My eyes looked down at her as I shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Ai, answer me! You've been pushing yourself way too hard and don't think I didn't notice the way you glare at Mitsuko." She was using her commanding voice which made me grit my teeth. I was tired and annoyed.

"Leave me alone, Hoshi! I'm trying so hard to become a better player here. Not only is our setter a newbie player, but one of our teammates isn't even trying to practice! Its difficult already that we are only seven members! No matter how hard Kobayashi or Koma look, no one else wants to join the volleyball club. We have to train hard for upcoming Inter High...we have to-" I was cut off when Hoshi poked my nose. My left eye twitched.

"Have you calmed down now?" My lips pursed, but I nodded. Hoshi smiled, the kind which usually gave me chills but right now was giving me a refreshing feeling. She gestured to the gym as if telling me to peak inside. I frowned at this, nonetheless listened to her. My eyes widened at the sight inside. Even though Hoshi told everyone to rest, they were still practicing...including Tamako who usually complains a lot. Koma was with them, teaching them the proper way to receive and how to do it. My hand clenched the door and I visibly shook.

"What are you trying to tell me..." Even though those words escaped my throat, I already knew.

"You're not the only one who is trying hard, Ai. Everyone else is." Hoshi hummed. "Although one of our members isn't with us right now, doesn't mean we are sitting still and waiting. Mitsuko who just started volleyball is actually improving at a fast pace day by day. And even if no one else will join the volleyball club, we will do fine. You know why?"

I knew.

"Because no one at Azumanotora loves volleyball more than us?" I could practically see Hoshi rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. And by the way, I have a sure fire way for you to improve on your serves..." My eyes sparkled as I turned to her. The words she said made my jaw drop and my face erupted like a wild fire.

"No, no, no!! We haven't seen each other in three years!" Hoshi groaned at my strong denial.

"Oh, come on, Ai... I heard from Tamako that you and Shittykawa were close and he practically taught you those wicked serves of yours."

"Nope! And when did you get so familiar with Tamako?! And why are you calling To...I mean, Oikawa-senpai 'Shittykawa'?!" Hoshi hummed again, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Your choice, Ai...and that's for you to think about." My eye twitched as she walked past me. "Let's get back to practice! Tamako, quit flirting with Naoko!"

I couldn't really think about Hoshi's offer. Yes, Oikawa Tooru and I were close friends and I was especially close with Iwa-kun. But...three years and I didn't make even a single contact with him...does he even remember me? Will he even teach me after I ignored him for years?

"Ai-chan, Hoshi is trying to steal your snacks again!" These words snapped me out of my serious state and I immediately dashed for Hoshi who had one hand in my bag.

"Huh?! Get back here you gluttonous shortie!!" I tried to grab for her, but because of her short stature, she quickly escapes.

"I shall be fed!!!"

"Why the hell are you even the captain?!"

"Shut up and practice your receives, Tamako!"

Although we were having fun, I couldn't help but think desperately about what I should really do. Looking at my team now... If I wanted this team to win, I needed...no, I had to go to Oikawa and force him to teach me if I have to!

Author's POV (yes, I have one nyahaha, but I won't break the fourth wall lol)

Two hours has passed and most of the girls were leaving the school campus.

"Ne, why didn't Mitsuko come with us?" Koma asked, pouting in disappointment.

Ai rolled her eyes at the libero. "Obviously to practice, Koma. She wants to get better quickly so she can finally set for us."

Shirayaki frowned at this, her eyes flickering briefly back to the direction of the gym.

"Oi, Shirayuki-senpai, don't just stand there or we're leaving you!" An audible bone crunched was heard as Kobayashi punched on Himura's arm hard. "That hurt!"

"You shouldn't speak to our only senpai like that!" Shirayuki shook her head and hurried to the group.

"The hell is with your strength?! I'm telling ya, you are a monster!" Another bone crunched was heard. "Quit that!"

Maybe I'm thinking too much about it, but... Shirayuki sighed. Why did Yoshikami-san stay as well...?

"I-I'm sorry..." Koma giggled.

"Its alright! We were just playing around." Shirayuki sweat dropped at the sight. Kobayashi and Himura were at each other's throats...in a fun way though. Shirayuki looked back again before shaking her head.

Maybe she just wants to help...yea...maybe...

Yoshikami felt shock and anger course through her veins...mostly though, she was in shock. Maybe even surprised. She just couldn't believe it though. It was almost too good to be true. But what she saw was simply reality.

*pop*

"Yes! It hit!" Takahashi exclaimed giddily picking up the fallen bottle behind her. She didn't notice her captain peeking through the window, her eyes wide in shock.

Yoshikami Hoshi didn't believe her friend, Takahashi Mitsuko, was a liar. She knew, for a fact, that she was a terrible liar. She sweat dropped remembering the time Mitsuko tried to cover the fact that she loves anime (she loves anime as well so she didn't judge). So, why, why, why... Yoshikami watched as Takahashi skillfully tossed the ball behind her, hitting the bottle which was far away from her directly on the top. For a newbie who didn't know how to receive, how can she set so well?! That was when the short girl noticed under the dim light through the blurry window of Takahashi's bruised fingers. Her jaw clenched.

"Who the hell are you, Mitsuko?!" She whispered, confusion lacing her voice. She accidentally let go of the window rim when Takahashi looked at her direction, falling on the soft bushes below her.

Takahashi frowned as she picked up the ball. "Weird, I thought I heard something... It must've been a cat."

Yoshikami quickly got out of the bush and grabbed her bag, running out of there. Rapid pants escaped her throat as she ran. Fear pumped through her veins strengthening her short legs to move quickly. Aside from that person, no one else scared her...so how...

Takahashi's white eyes glowed with hunger when she looked over to Yoshikami. A quivering grin tingled her lips at the memory. Her own red eyes glowed under the night sky.

"This is getting interesting..."

Takahashi shivered and sneezed. "I think I should head back home now..."


	6. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
